


Mine

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Zoro, Couch Sex, Course Language, Discoveries, Explicit Sex, Hand Job, Incest-ish, Long time Affections, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Work, Oral Sex, Sanji's typical bad attitude, Smutty, Uke Zoro, sanzo - Freeform, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro were the worst adopted siblings, the two couldn't get along at all even as kids. However, beneath Sanji's facade he was hiding something ravenous, and it was bound to break free when he caught Zoro doing something that he had convinced himself could never happen.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I wrote and hadn't posted because I had attempted to submit it somewhere. But since it looks like my work wasn't taken I'm going to post it here. I really hope this is liked! It is a little older than my more recent stuff so forgive me for that. I read over this and made fixes, but the style is just different as well. Despite that, I hope this work is liked, that I handled it well.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Sanji slid out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed when red manicured nails slid down his arms.

“Leaving already?” the girl asked and Sanji smirked at her as he twisted and pecked the blonde with long wavy hair on the lips. Girly, sexy, soft: everything Sanji loved, including boobs! Yup! That was what Sanji lived to immerse himself with! No other genders, just women! Sanji didn't want anyone else, especially really stupid ones with _green_ hair.

“If I don't the old man will start giving me trouble and that damn marimo will give me that annoying look that ticks me off,” Sanji announced as he stood and grabbed his boxers before sliding them on. After dressing, Sanji grabbed his wallet and the keys to his blue Lexus from the night stand as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. Sanji grabbed his socks and with a wave and a wink to Sam, he was gone out the window. 

The drive was short and Sanji lit the cigarette he wasn't supposed to have on his way home. Pulling up into the driveway to his cliché white picket fence house he cut the engine and sat in place for a moment, savoring his cancer stick until it was spent. Getting out of the car, Sanji hit the button to lock it and dumped the butt of his cigarette into the dumpster by the garage as he walked up to the front and let himself in. 

“Sanji! Why the hell are you so late?!” Zeff bellowed from the kitchen and Sanji cursed under his breath as he walked from the front door and down the hall. Hanging a left into the kitchen Sanji found his father, a crotchety old man with a fucking braided beard working over a giant pot on the stove. Sanji stuffed his hands into his jean pockets as he stepped into the kitchen, ignoring his stupid brother sitting at the table, and pulled out a chair before settling in. 

“I lost track of time, so sue me,” Sanji grunted and Zeff kicked Sanji's chair when he walked passed with the pot of stew. Sanji and his dad annoyingly had a lot in common, such as cooking, being good at it, and loving it, which summed up a good portion of both men. On the other hand, Zoro, Sanji's adopted brother couldn't have been anymore different. His vibrant green hair, tan skin, and clear onyx eyes were nothing like the two blonde haired, blue eyed, and pale skinned men in the family. And Zoro got the exotic look of being half Japanese. 

“You smell of cigarettes,” Zoro deadpanned across from him. Sanji shot the older stupidly green haired teen a nasty glare before he kicked the leg of Zoro's chair under the table so hard Zoro's chair slid back a little. Zoro glared, hulking arms hitting the table hard. Zoro was a sword nut and spent his time after school going to a dojo to swing sticks around and whatever the hell else he did; Sanji just didn't understand the appeal. Zoro was just like those dumbass muscle head jocks at school and it was nauseating.

“Sanji! Did you smoke again?!” Zeff snapped and Sanji sighed. 

“What makes you think I did?! I could have been around someone!” Sanji yelled defensively and Zeff slammed his hand down on the table, prompting the blonde to stand. Zoro grumbled under his breath and stood from the table to go into the den and wait out the storm until dinner time. Sanji hated Zoro's nonchalant attitude and his like to get Sanji into heaps of trouble. Ever since they were kids Zoro rarely got into trouble while Sanji was always getting the damn boot. It was always Zoro's fault too! It was hardly fair, that Sanji was always having to suffer because of Zoro... for multiple reasons.

“What the hell is the matter with you?! You're going to ruin your health! Don't be stupid!” Zeff chastised and Sanji growled.

“It's my health! I can do what I want with it!” Sanji shot back..

“Not until you're 18! And how the hell do you keep getting them anyway?!” Zeff shouted back and Sanji growled again.

“What does it matter?! You smoke too!” Sanji shouted and Zeff's fist clenched, large muscled arm shaking before he turned sharply from Sanji. It was silent a few seconds as the older man took a deep breath before relaxing his body.

“Go get your brother, it's time for dinner,” Zeff ordered and Sanji ground his teeth as he turned sharply, hands stuffed moodily into his pockets. Sanji strutted into the den where he found Zoro leaned back on the couch, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed.

“It's meal time, asshole,” Sanji growled and Zoro looked up at him calmly. 

“Not my fault you insist on acting like such a delinquent,” Zoro announced as he stood and passed Sanji like he was not a threat, which pissed the blonde off so bad he felt an almost irresistible urge to kick Zoro. If Sanji did kick Zoro it wouldn't have been anything new, the two had been fighting since Zoro had joined the family. Zoro had been adopted when Sanji was about 7, and not long later they were at each other’s throats: school, camping trips, road trips, events, pretty much any time they were in the same room. It really wasn't fair, that Sanji was always the one suffering because of Zoro. Because Zoro made him suffer Sanji liked to dish it out in return, though the green haired moron had no idea.

“Funny you should say that,” Sanji growled from behind Zoro as he followed him into the kitchen. Zoro had _no_ friends to speak of, and _everyone_ was fucking scared of him. And unlike Sanji, Zoro had been arrested before for beating the crap out of another guy behind school at the end of junior high. Zoro was an outcast at school while Sanji was number one on the popularity charts! Just because he smoked didn't make him a delinquent, it just meant that he smoked! So what if he was only 17! It wasn't like it would be that long until he was 18! Sanji couldn't wait until he shipped off to the culinary school and got to escape his hell hole... and Zoro.

Dinner was more civil despite the jabs Sanji made at Zoro, who smoothly ignored him. Which just pissed the blonde off even more.

“So, Zoro. Are you going to study with your friend from the dojo tomorrow?” Zeff asked from the head of the table and both looked to him before Sanji's eyes slid to Zoro. 

“Yeah,” Zoro answered and Zeff shifted.

“Be good, I won't be back for a week from the usual trip. Maybe I'll find some good spices this time,” Zeff announced and Zoro nodded. “And make sure that little shit doesn't get into any trouble,” Zeff added and Sanji bristled. Why the fuck was it always him?!

“Sure,” Zoro muttered and Sanji growled before deciding to focus on his meal.

 

§

 

Sanji sighed when he got home from the restaurant, earlier than expected. When his pops was out of town, Sanji worked in the restaurant, making sure that things ran smoothly. Despite how much trouble Sanji got into he never failed to be responsible when it came to the restaurant and food, Sanji cared way too fucking much about both to ever let anything bad happen. Sanji closed the door after snuffing out his cigarette and walked down the hall with his backpack slung over a shoulder. Zoro was supposed to be studying _again_ with that prick from the dojo. Sanji fucking hated it when Zoro hung out with the bastard because no matter what Sanji did he felt a jealousy he refused to fully acknowledge heat up in his chest. Bastard was around Zoro so damn much Sanji seriously just wanted to remove him from the picture.

Sanji strolled into the den and there was a sharp gasp that tore Sanji's eyes from the T.V. mounted on the wall, to the couch. All at once horror crushed into Sanji's chest, gripping his heart as his stomach twisted. Sanji stared at the couch, into the gaping gaze of none other than Zoro... with that same prick on top of him. That was not fucking right! The dark haired asshole ripped himself off of Zoro, tearing Zoro's stunned gaze from Sanji's to watch as the “dojo friend” practically hopped on his feet and grabbed his jacket off the love seat. 

“Wait!” Zoro called from the couch but his so called friend tore down the hall passed Sanji and was out the door after jerking the locks off and slamming it behind him. Sanji couldn't take his eyes off Zoro, watching how his face had paled, how his expression Sanji was sure mirrored his own. Zoro glared sharply at the blonde after a second and Sanji's heart skipped a beat as Zoro turned forward on the couch and sat up on it, eyes on the T.V. Wait... was this real? It wasn't real. It couldn't have been! Zoro was gay?! And after being ousted like that he was just... going to pretend nothing had happened?! Sanji's mind reeled, jumbling thoughts as realization and understandings dawned on him. Zoro was gay... Zoro was gay! Excitement shot through Sanji as he took a shaky step passed the threshold of the den. The first step felt like it took all the power in Sanji's legs, but with each step more courage propelled him forward with faster, stronger strides until he stood in front Zoro, blocking his view of the T.V. 

Zoro remained unresponsive for a moment, unwilling to shift even the slightest. There was tension in his body as the muscles in his face tightened into a scowl.

“Zoro,” Sanji's voice was rough as the tension in his body increased with every passing second. Zoro sighed and looked up at the blonde. 

“If you're going to give me shit, I'll beat the hell out of you,” Zoro growled dangerously and Sanji swallowed. Falling to his knees and dropping his pack, Sanji's mind raced through thoughts and emotions. Zoro jerked, eyes going wide again as Sanji's hands grabbed the couch cushions. 

There was no way in hell, it had to be a dream. But fuck had he been wanting it, dreaming of it! How long had it been? Nearly a decade? Sanji had always kept it to himself, buried his feelings and tried to distract himself from them, but they never really dulled. He could delude himself all he wanted into being angry, bitter, to acting out in the various ways he had, smoking, all the mindless sex with the pretty girls he met, constantly picking fights with Zoro, but nothing could ever cut those feelings off. 

“Zoro, I,” Sanji had to take a breath, his heart was beating so damn hard it almost hurt. Zoro grunted and looked away before he started to stand, but Sanji growled and stood up first. Both glared at one another for a moment before Zoro sat back down, watching Sanji like a viper ready to strike. Sanji crouched down in front of him, head down turned with fingers touching his lips and groomed chin whiskers as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed, heart racing like mad. Zoro's eyes widened again, expression opening up with shock as he waited, but Sanji couldn't speak. Zoro swallowed and then grunted.

“Just get it off your chest, I know you're gonna be a shitty prick,” Zoro huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the couch. Sanji growled at himself. He couldn't fucking say it! It wasn't that hard! Just three words! Not that he expected Zoro to ever reciprocate them, but fuck! This was an opening and Sanji wanted to fucking take it! Sanji looked to Zoro and moved up the couch, hands pressing into the cushions, which trapped Zoro between his arms as Sanji moved up to be level with Zoro's face.

“I want you,” Sanji whispered and Zoro stilled, stunned, as his cheeks colored vermilion. Sanji's eyes shot open wide and a wave of frustration rolled over him so thick he wanted to kick himself. What the fuck?! That wasn't what he had wanted to say! Sure, Sanji wanted Zoro, had for a long time, but that was not what Sanji's confession was supposed to be! I love you! It wasn't that hard! How had I love you turn into I want you?! That was not romantic at all! Fuck, if he was supposed to even hope for a mildly positive reaction, I want you was definitely not the way to get it! After a second Zoro shook himself and looked at Sanji like he had grown a second head before smirking and giving a laugh. Sanji's heart twisted in pain. What had he done? What the fuck had he done?! 

“Liar,” Zoro huffed. Sanji blinked, surprised. Of all the reactions... he got that? “Don't fuck with me. No one loves women as much as you do, woman perv. I think you've fucked half the women in school; all the good looking ones anyway,” Zoro shook his head as if he were dealing with a silly child which frustrated Sanji even more. 

“It's true!” Sanji growled, rising to Zoro's words.

“Yeah, right. I don't think cock is your thing,” Zoro smirked confidently and Sanji's hackles rose. 

“Bullshit Zoro! I can fuck you!” Sanji hissed up in Zoro's face and Zoro leaned back further on the couch with a grin as Sanji sank back down to the floor. Zoro looked down at Sanji then and spread his knees open to expose his crotch in a taunt, and Sanji's heart leaped into his throat when he felt heat rush to his loins and his cock twitched. Was Zoro actually taunting him?! Like that?! Did Zoro... actually want Sanji to do it? Or was Sanji just reading what he wanted? Zoro was an idiot. It was very unlikely he thought Sanji would do anything.

“Yeah, _sure_. I've never seen you even look at a guy before. I'm sure once you actually tried it you'd be limper than a noodle,” Zoro snorted and Sanji growled dangerously. Fuck was the marimo wrong about that! He had to calm down and wrap his brain around the situation. Fine, if Zoro was so fucking sure Sanji wouldn't do anything he was going to make sure Zoro regretted thinking it. Sanji smirked devilishly and put a hand on Zoro's thigh, watching in satisfaction when Zoro's smirk dropped with surprise.

“I'll prove it to you, right here, right now,” Sanji chuckled and after a second, Zoro's lips twitched up. It was clear he still did not believe Sanji one bit.

“I don't know what's gotten into you, but I know I'm right,” Zoro smirked smugly and Sanji felt his blood rush, cock jutting up hard and pressing against his pants. Oh, he was going to wipe that smug look off that bastard's face. Sanji's hand slid up Zoro's thigh to his crotch and Zoro's smirk melted off his face, tension filling his features as he watched Sanji's hand slide closer. This was without a doubt one screwed up situation, being adopted brothers and shit. They had grown up together under the same roof and spent their childhoods at each other’s throats, though that had always been Sanji's fault. It had always been so upsetting to Sanji, having the feelings he had. As a result Sanji had acted out the only way he knew how to express his frustration, which was by constantly fighting Zoro. Over the years however, it just became second nature.

Sanji cupped Zoro's crotch and the shock on Zoro's face that Sanji had actually done it was clear as day. Sanji smirked as he leaned up over Zoro's crotch and pressed lips to the soft flesh beneath the fabric of Zoro's jeans and Zoro gasped. It was warm and smelled musky, Sanji groaned as he grabbed at Zoro's thighs and pushed them further apart. Sanji kissed Zoro's crotch a few more times, his satisfaction pulsing hotter when he heard Zoro's breathing come faster and his knees tremble as there was certainly a reaction down there. Sanji chuckled and reached with both hands, grabbing at the button on Zoro's pants. A hard breath of air broke from Zoro in his surprise and he tried to shift away but Sanji fixed him with a warning glare before smirking.

“Hey, don't chicken out now,” Sanji challenged and Zoro's face flushed bright red. Sanji popped the button loose and found Zoro's zipper before dragging it down. “You said I'd be limp as soon I started touching your cock,” Sanji reminded and Zoro shivered.

“I didn't say _my_ cock, pervert!” Zoro snapped and Sanji chuckled, a wicked look in his eye. What did he expect when he spread his legs like that? Idiot.

“Are you really into dudes? Don't tell me you're all talk,” Sanji jibed and Zoro grunted. Sanji yanked Zoro's pants and underwear down, hovering closely over his adopted brother's lap as he did so.

“Fuck you, shit cook. I've got more experience with this shit than you do,” Zoro growled. Sanji grinned when he pulled Zoro's firming cock free from his pants. Zoro tensed as Sanji leaned into his lap and licked at the cock as it swelled and hardened in the blonde's hand. Oh fuck, Zoro was so hot. It was better than any wet dream Sanji had ever had... well... maybe not as kinky as some, those were fucking dangerous. Still, this was one damn good way to get the idiot. Sanji ran his tongue up the warm, pulsing skin, following the vein up to the head that had started to leak as it swelled bigger and firmer. Sanji wrapped his lips around the head and sucked as he swirled his tongue around the red flesh before he swallowed down the flushed cock into his mouth. Zoro's body tensed, a jerk assailing him before a low groan gasped from his mouth. Sanji moaned, fuck he was so hard. Sanji slid his right hand down and palmed his hard cock through his pants, moaning against Zoro's cock, which tore a loud groan from his elder. Zoro's cock jumped up, fully hard in Sanji's mouth as the head pressed against the inside of Sanji's cheek. Sanji changed his angle and worked his way down, taking as much as he could into his mouth before sucking back up, cheeks hollowed. Sanji dived back down, savoring every inch of the heated flesh with his tongue as Zoro's hips twitched under him. Sanji had never actually thought about sucking Zoro's cock himself, but was glad that he had gone with his course of action. Zoro had melted rather fast.

“Fuck, moron,” Zoro panted. Sanji looked up at Zoro as he tongued against the leaking hole at the top, watching in fascination as Zoro shuddered hard and groaned through clenched teeth. Oh damn, Zoro's face was flushed, his eyes hazy as his muscled chest heaved under his tight white T-shirt. Sanji let Zoro's cock free with a wet pop and gave a cheeky grin as he grabbed Zoro's thighs and got onto the couch. Sanji dragged Zoro's body to move sideways onto the couch with him, though Zoro hissed and grabbed the back to try and stay in place. Sanji got up on his knees with a look mixed with lust as it flushed his cheeks and glazed his eyes, accompanied by a sharp gleam of victory in his gaze. Sanji yanked his belt open and jerked the button on his pants free before sliding his zipper down. Sanji displayed with a grin, his boxers tenting out of his pants as his cock pushed against the material.

“Well, what do I win?” Sanji asked as Zoro's eyes fixed on his cock and Sanji groaned, the head of his cock wetting his underwear in appreciation of Zoro's gaze on it, finally. Zoro swallowed thickly and Sanji could see the muscles work in Zoro's sculpted throat and licked his lips in lust. There were so many things he wanted to do to Zoro, to make Zoro do to him, to his cock notably, but he didn't want to push things too far. Zoro's face flushed hotter each second that ticked by as he tried to look away, eyes jerking back to Sanji's cock every couple of seconds as his brows furrowed in frustration. Sanji had seen Zoro do this before, but not since they were kids and Zoro had been forced to make a speech in middle school at the auditorium for something he had been chosen for... Sanji was pretty sure it had been sports related. It was so fucking cute, seeing big bad Zoro so frazzled. Sanji's eyes slid to Zoro's cock and grinned lasciviously as he reached his hands forward and slid his hands under Zoro's ass. Zoro gasped and jumped away, but Sanji grabbed Zoro's pants and started to pull. Zoro sputtered, hands flying from the couch before he growled and grabbed the couch again as Sanji slowly slid Zoro's pants off his ass and up his muscled thighs. Zoro was a big guy, built with the amount of ridiculous muscle he had put on during high school; he was slim, but damn defined. And for some reason just the thought of having his strong, heavily muscled adoptive brother under him, taking his cock was just so erotic.

“I wanna fuck you,” Sanji purred. Zoro stared, flabbergasted as Sanji dragged Zoro's pants down his calves and off his bare feet. Zoro's muscles twitched under Sanji's gaze and the blonde ran his tongue across his bottom lip, savoring the sight. 

“You're fucking crazy,” Zoro finally breathed and Sanji chuckled. 

“Only as crazy as you make me,” Sanji quipped and Zoro's cheeks went even darker as his eyes shot open wider. Sanji turned to the side and snagged the handle of his pack, dragged it over, and fished around in one of the small pockets.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Zoro snapped, abrasive to whatever Sanji was planning on doing... not that he was doing all that good at stopping him. Sanji pulled out what he had packed a few days ago when he had gone out with Samantha. Zoro sputtered, hands gripping the couch tight when he saw the tube of lube in the blonde's hand.

“What's it look like?” Sanji snarked as he turned back toward his brother. Zoro grunted and moved to roll off the couch but Sanji moved quick, getting in between Zoro's thighs and pushing on the larger teen's muscled shoulders to force him back down.

“Please, Zoro. Don't stop me,” Sanji begged, the tube of lube on the couch against Zoro's shoulder as they pressed into the seat cushions. Zoro glared and Sanji's teeth clenched.

“Look, this joke has gone on far enough. It was stupid of me to taunt you in the first place,” Zoro's cheeks flushed again as he averted his eyes a moment in regret before looking back at his younger brother. “I shouldn't have let you suck me either. This is all a mista- 

“Fuck you!” Sanji snarled and Zoro's eyes snapped open wide, a hard flinch hitting his body in surprise. 

“You are _not_ telling me this is a fucking mistake! I've been wanting this too fucking long for you to suddenly cock block me, you bastard!” Sanji hissed and Zoro lied there, frozen before he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing low as his eyes locked with Sanji's. “I stayed away because I was sure I had no fucking chance! Because I figured you would never be mine no matter what I did! You can't stop this now Zoro, I want you to be _mine!_ ” Sanji growled dangerously, eyes wide and hot with anger. 

Zoro opened his mouth, but Sanji screamed again, unwilling to let Zoro try and stop him. “Your boy toy fucking abandoned you when you needed him most! I'll tell you this, _big brother_ , you won't have to experience that with me! I've loved you too fucking long to ever mistreat you! I swear I'll make any guy you've ever been with a nothing in comparison!” Sanji broke into puffs of breath, his anger and screams leaving him breathless. Sanji leaned his head against Zoro's shoulder a moment as Zoro lied still. 

“I mean, if you _really_ just don't want to, I won't force you, I'm not a monster. But don't give me some bullshit reason. You egged me on and you can't just yank it back like that,” Sanji breathed against Zoro, breath lightly fanning Zoro's tan neck.

“You... love me?” Zoro's voice was tight, shaky in its speech and Sanji steeled a second, heart jumping hard in his chest. Oh fuck, Sanji hadn't even realized that he had confessed that. Why couldn't he have said it when he was supposed to dammit! Things could have gone entirely differently if he had! Sanji leaned up a little so that he could see Zoro's face.

“Yeah... ever since we were kids,” Sanji confessed and Zoro's cheeks pinked again, eyes trained on the ceiling.

“Kids?” Zoro asked. Sanji sat up more and kissed Zoro's cheek.

“Yeah. Well, it wasn't _love _at first, I mean, I was seven, but I just _knew_. I felt about you like what I did when I had a crush on a girl.” Sanji sat back on his heels, hands dragging up Zoro's thighs and resting on his knees. __

__“I was frustrated, I liked you but I also kind of knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't 'normal',” Sanji grinned for a second. “So I got frustrated, then mad, and that's why I started fighting with you. I'm not entirely sure what I thought beating you up would accomplish, but I wanted to hate you; I blamed you for what I felt,” Sanji sighed as he raised his right hand and rubbed it over his mouth and groomed chin._ _

__“And then I got older and then well... puberty, where things just got even more frustrating, especially when I fully realized what it all meant. I loved at the very some time I kind of hated you. I tried to convince myself over and over again that I just liked girls, and I mean I do but... they're not you. I fucking want you.” Sanji fixed Zoro with an imploring gaze as he placed his hand back on Zoro's knee and leaned forward._ _

__“I love you Zoro, I fucking love you. I swear I'll be the best thing you've ever had, physically and emotionally. I'll be yours forever and you can be mine. You know I'm a romantic dweeb when it all boils down to it and I _know_ I can make you happy if you will let me,” Sanji finished and Zoro stared at him for a long moment, the blush having not left his cheeks at all. In fact it had only grown darker despite how calm he looked... though, Sanji was fairly certain he saw some energy in Zoro's eyes, whether it was positive or negative Sanji had no damn clue. _ _

__“We're adopted si-_ _

__“No shit,” Sanji interjected and Zoro frowned. “Come on, if you had been adopted by the Bradleys next door would this even be an issue?” Sanji asked and Zoro's lips twisted when he bit on the inside of them. “I know, we have to worry about the old man, but it's not like it would be that hard. I smoke, I stay out late, sneak out, screw around, get into fights; and all the old man knows about is some damn cigarettes. If we're careful, then he won't have to know. Besides, we're both about to get out of the house. It's not like we'd have to hide it a long time. You planned on getting your own place when you go to the university in town, and that's only a few months away! Fuck Zoro! It's barely an issue!” Sanji declared, trying so very hard to convince the stubborn idiot who was the damn love of his life, to let him in. It seemed like Zoro was starting the cave and damn did Sanji want him to. Sanji knew he could make it all worth it, he could make Zoro happy forever! Zoro's face twitched, brows furrowing as he gazed at the blonde and Sanji watched, waiting, hoping that somehow he had convinced Zoro to take him._ _

__“Take the chance Zoro,” Sanji pleaded and Zoro grimaced, causing Sanji's worry to mount. Sanji closed his eyes gently, leaned forward, and kissed Zoro. Sanji allowed his lips to linger against Zoro's for a long moment and Zoro's breathing stopped. Sanji's heart raced. Fuck._ _

__Sanji tensed, muscles twitching in his shoulders when he felt a hand settle on his right shoulder blade. Sanji sucked in a sharp breath through the nose when Zoro's soft, warm lips pressed against his own and Sanji groaned, heart thumping harder in his chest._ _

__Sanji slid his hands down the inside of Zoro's thighs as he pressed his lips hungrily against his brother's, tongue slipping into the crevice of his lips with demand. Sanji's hands pulled his cock free and settled around their wet cocks when he lied down to allow them to touch. Zoro's breath hitched before his mouth slid open and Sanji's tongue thrust forward eagerly to mingle with Zoro's. Sanji groaned loudly when they connected, tongues curling together with more energy from Zoro than Sanji had expected. Lust shot through the blonde with a sharp electrifying jolt and Sanji moaned loudly in the back of his throat as his cock twitched with want. Oh yes, Zoro was kissing him eagerly! How long had Sanji fantasized making out with Zoro? Sanji rubbed against Zoro, fingers massaging the wet heads of their cocks and both shivered as throaty moans echoed between their sealed mouths. Sanji's blood rushed through his body and his heart swelled when Zoro's legs twitched closer against him. Zoro growled and Sanji gasped when the older thrust against him, rubbing his cock hard against the blonde's and Sanji hissed as he rubbed back. Both set into a somewhat clumsy rhythm as Sanji made their cocks rub deliciously together, growing more wet against one another. Zoro tore his lips from Sanji's, breath deep and fast as a gravely groan broke from his throat when his head dipped back against the armrest of the couch and Sanji groaned._ _

__“Zoro,” Sanji groaned and Zoro's breath hitched a second as Sanji slid his hands up Zoro's shirt. “Take this off, please,” Sanji gasped. Zoro grunted as his face flushed even hotter and nodded under Sanji. Zoro stripped with Sanji's help and once the younger sat up on his heels he threw the shirt away. Sanji quickly yanked his own shirt off and stared down at the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Zoro's body was built with hard muscle, but still trim and lean with the slope of his chest cavity giving to a sensual shape of his narrow waist, to the slim widening of his hips. Zoro's sun kissed skin was absolutely beautiful, firm and without blemish as the muscles beneath his flesh slid under his skin with every shift and twitch he made. Sanji eyed Zoro's dark nipples, taunting and lovely on his heaving chest, down to the rigid six pack, and then down the thin line of green pubic hair which got thicker and curlier the lower he followed the trail until he found it crowning Zoro's flushed and demanding cock as it leaked down its length. Sanji couldn't believe just how fucking beautiful Zoro was. His beauty was all natural, raw, sensual energy, and Sanji wondered how no one ever seemed to notice. Zoro looked up at Sanji through half lidded eyes and quirked a brow._ _

__“I'm not a porno pic,” Zoro grunted and Sanji grinned wide as he leaned down and licked his tongue against Zoro's taught nipple, which drew a low groan from Zoro._ _

__“Nah, you're better than porn,” Sanji purred and Zoro grunted in embarrassment. Sanji put his attention on the nipple, licking and teething it when he felt the urge, which caused Zoro's back to twitch and arc. Sanji loved the other nipple with the fingers of his left hand, pinching and rolling the hard nub while his right hand stroked Zoro's wet cock with an experienced hand. Which reduced Zoro to a panting, moaning mess._ _

__“Sanji, if you don't stop, I'll cum!” Zoro rasped and Sanji groaned, his cock throbbing hard as it leaked down its length. Fuck, he wanted to get inside. Sanji pulled from Zoro's abused nipples and stared down at other, eyes glazed with passion, lust._ _

__“Zoro, can I fuck you now?” Sanji asked with a voice shaking in want and Zoro cracked his eyes open, gaze misty as he swallowed and nodded. Lifting Zoro's legs, Sanji pressed one over the back of the couch and Zoro blushed even hotter as his other leg was pressed open to completely expose him to the blonde. Sanji then lifted Zoro's hips onto his thighs so that he could have a less than innocent look at at his brother. Sanji snatched the lube from the couch by Zoro's shoulder and squeezed some into his palm, watching as Zoro twitched when the blonde pressed a slicked finger against his puckered hole. Zoro took a deep breath at the same time Sanji's finger pressed into the muscles and spread them open around his finger as it slid in and Zoro shifted his hips with a quiet groan._ _

__“You know, I would totally love to make you cum all day,” Sanji declared, his lust pulsing hotter through him as he watched what happened to his finger in fascination. Watching as it was sucked in and pulled back before sliding back in with a slick sound of suction was amazing._ _

__“Pervert,” Zoro grunted breathlessly. Sanji grinned as he pumped his finger in faster before he pressed another slicked finger against Zoro. Sanji pushed it in and stretched his brother wider, which caused Zoro's hips to twitch as he groaned louder._ _

__“This is fucking amazing,” Sanji awed as he continued to watch his fingers and Zoro couldn't have looked more embarrassed. Sanji crooked his fingers and wiggled around until he rubbed a spot that made Zoro gasp sharply. Electric sparks shot through Zoro's body as it centered and coiled tight in his gut with each rub._ _

__“Oh fuck!” Zoro gasped. Sanji smirked as he rubbed against the spot, assaulting it with strong rubs. Zoro jerked, hips jumped and his back arched as the tight heat rushed from his body in orgasm. Cum shot from Zoro's flushed cock, splattering over his body and hitting his jaw as his muscles trembled in the immediate aftermath. The sound Sanji made was so guttural Zoro looked up at the blonde as sucked heaved in deep breaths to see that Sanji had the most out of focus and wanton look Zoro had ever seen in his life._ _

__“Oh, Zoro,” Sanji moaned throatily and Zoro's heart lurched when Sanji slipped his fingers out of his ass. With shaky, urgent hands, Sanji grabbed the lube and squeezed a very generous amount into his palm. Snapping the lid shut Sanji dropped it, and with a cringe rubbed the cool substance over his aching cock until it was slick._ _

__“I want you so bad,” Sanji groaned. Zoro's breath hitched before Sanji grabbed his hips to lift them off the couch before pushing Zoro's lower half forward as the blonde curled over the elder. Sanji grabbed his cock with one hand while the other held Zoro steady. Zoro felt his whole body flush when Sanji pressed the head of his cock against his slicked hole and shuddered, he could practically see it! As Sanji pressed the head of his cock in, Zoro grunted when his muscles split open around the blonde, flowering open around his girth as he sunk inside. Zoro groaned when he felt himself spread open wide and fill with cock, heart hammering wildly in his chest as he watched his adopted brother sink all the way in until his balls pressed against Zoro's ass with a low, throaty groan that Zoro mimicked when his prostate was slid against._ _

__“Oh fuck, you're so tight,” Sanji rasped and Zoro moaned as his cock twitched with the vestiges of returning life. Sanji's hips pulled back before thrusting forward and Zoro gasped when that sweet spot was rubbed and his cock twitched harder. Heat began to travel through Zoro's body and pool in his gut while his cock started to heat and swell again in response to Sanji's talented movements._ _

__“You look so sexy right now,” Sanji panted as he slid his hips back and then forward, loving the way Zoro's tight hole stroked his cock with each slick and Zoro moaned louder when Sanji rubbed against that spot again. Sanji looked down at Zoro's hardening prick and licked his lips as his eyes fogged even more with lust._ _

__Using his free hand Sanji grabbed Zoro's cum smeared cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts as he adjusted his balance on his knees to thrust faster; Zoro grunting when his stretched back muscles protested against the shift. Sanji moved faster, rubbing his cock against that spot harder on each slick slide and Zoro gasped and groaned with each hard rub inside him._ _

__“I wanna see you cum!” Sanji demanded lasciviously. Zoro moaned loudly, cock jumping fully hard in Sanji's grip. Sanji moaned loudly in appreciation before he released Zoro's cock in favor of grabbing both hips and thrusting faster. Zoro grunted and panted with moans breaking in the back of his throat as he struggled to take in the deep breaths the inclined position made difficult. But Sanji seemed to be loving it as his hips moved faster, hitting and rubbing Zoro harder with his cock with furious passion._ _

__“Oh Zoro!” Sanji gasped. Zoro groaned, cock leaking heavy on his stomach as Sanji rolled Zoro's hips forward more. Zoro grunted, muscles straining against the move as Sanji's hands found purchase on the armrest Zoro's head leaned against and the back corner of the couch._ _

__“Oh fuck!” Sanji shouted and Zoro gasped when Sanji's cock thrust in deeper, drawing a sharp gasp from the older brother as he arched and drew his legs up at Sanji's sides when Sanji's thrusts moved with increased gusto._ _

__“Oh Zoro,” Sanji moaned, the sound guttural as his face expressed with no restraint, the pleasure that coursed through his body. Sanji moved over Zoro, skin flushed and damp with sweat as his hair stuck to his forehead._ _

__“Ah, Sanji!” Zoro groaned, raspy breaths breaking from his mouth as Sanji thrust harder and Zoro's muscles trembled with another impending orgasm building, twisting tight and hot in his gut with each hard, fast rub of the blonde's cock._ _

__“Oh Zoro, cum for me! I wanna see you blow all over yourself!” Sanji demanded again. Zoro gasped at such words as orgasm crushed into his gut with a powerful punch. Zoro came, shooting hard all over his chest and face as his muscles clenched and trembled with strain. Sanji gasped, a sharp curse breaking from his lips at the sight of Zoro's orgasm as Zoro's muscles trembled and clenched around his erratically thrusting cock._ _

__“Oh fuck!” Sanji gasped, a string of curses breaking passionately from the blonde as his orgasm surged through him. Sanji jerked against Zoro, orgasm punching into his gut as he shot deep into Zoro. “Oh Zoro,” Sanji panted, body tensed over Zoro as his muscles trembled._ _

__“I can't, believe, you just, fucked me,” Zoro panted and Sanji groaned._ _

__“I can do it again if you give me like, five minutes,” Sanji declared and Zoro's face flushed a dark red before he jerked against the blonde._ _

__“You had better not, pervert!” Zoro snapped and Sanji grinned with a chuckle. Sanji released Zoro carefully and Zoro sighed when the muscles in his back got to relax on the cushions of the couch. Zoro sat up as Sanji's cock slipped wetly out of him and the two sat for a moment, quiet._ _

__“So... what happens now? Will you really... go out with me?” Sanji asked in trepidation and Zoro sat for a moment before slowly nodding._ _

__“Yeah,” Zoro announced and Sanji's heart swelled as his eyes heated in happiness. Zoro turned and reached for his pants to pull out his cellphone._ _

__“What are you doing?” Sanji asked._ _

__“Calling my ex. I'm going to formally break up with him tomorrow,” Zoro declared and Sanji glared when Zoro lifted the phone to his ear._ _

__“Why do you even want to see him again?!” Sanji demanded and Zoro rolled his eyes._ _

__“It's proper,” Zoro grunted. Sanji crossed his arms petulantly, but otherwise sat quietly._ _

__“Fine, but if he tries to beg for you to come back or something, tell him to fuck off,” Sanji grumbled and Zoro's lips quirked._ _

__“Jealous much?” Zoro smirked._ _

__“I've always been jealous of the guys you hang out with,” Sanji growled slightly._ _

__“But! Since you're mine now I guess I don't have to hate on them so much anymore,” Sanji declared as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on the couch, still very much naked and not the slightest bit bashful. Zoro glowered at the blonde from where he stood, also equally okay with being naked in front of someone he had never been naked in front of since puberty._ _

__“You're an idiot,” Zoro grunted. Sanji snatched up his boxers and pulled them on before going to the kitchen._ _

__“I'll see what I can whip up for some dinner,” Sanji declared, intent on ignoring Zoro's comment._ _


End file.
